The present invention relates to a cover and storage system for a vehicle.
Many sports-utility vehicles include hatch-back type rear entrance doors which permit ease of access for loading and unloading items to be transported. Frequently vehicles such as station wagons and vans include a roller-shade type security cover which extends from the back of the rear seat rearwardly and hooks over retainers for covering items on the floor of the storage area for security purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,097 discloses such a system as well as a roller-type cover which extends transversely from one side to the other across the storage area of a hatch-back type vehicle.
Although such covers provide security for items stored underneath the covers, they operate only between a fully extended and locked position and a retracted rolled-up position with no other utilitarian functions. Thus, there remains a need for a security cover which can, in addition to providing a cover for items stored below in a station wagon or other utility type vehicle, provide other functions as well.